<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through realities by DatTardyUnicorn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636557">through realities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTardyUnicorn/pseuds/DatTardyUnicorn'>DatTardyUnicorn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018), Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gen, Lesbian Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Catra (She-Ra), War, and destroy the universe, haggar trys to kill the paladins, she brings back horde prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatTardyUnicorn/pseuds/DatTardyUnicorn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if many things went another way? Plans get cancled and another reality is in danger. Can the evil witch get taken down? Or will she get her will and destroy everything that gets in her way? </p><p>What if Honerva accepts she can't bring her family back and searches for a way to destroy Voltron and the entire universe? She knows she can't do it alone and so she travels to Etheria and trys to defeat the ones, who killed her family. </p><p>--------------------</p><p>This is a She-ra and Voltron Crossover. </p><p>--------------------------------------<br/>English is not my native language so please, if you see a mistake feel free to correct it, but please be nice^^<br/>Now I hope you enjoy this Story, I guess I can say I'm a bit proud of this</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I´m sorry if this work or the tags or anything is weird or smth like that, I never posted here before and it´s all a bit confusing and... yeah :´D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A loud bang sounded and lightning shot wildly around. They screamed as one of the lightning struck the huge robot and threw him a few meters back. "We can't stop her! What should we do??" One of the paladins shouted through the coms.</p><p>In front of them was she, the wicked witch they had been trying to kill for a long time. If they would not succeed, the whole universe would be in danger, maybe even more. </p><p>She now turned away from the paladins and devoted herself to her plan.</p><p>By now they knew that it was possible to travel through different realities. And that was her plan. With the help of Lotor's ship and her magic, Honerva had found a way to travel through the realities to make her greatest wishes come true; a life together with Zarkon and Lotor, without war and without the influence of Quintessence.</p><p>But if she left this reality, it would disappear into thin air until at some point there was nothing left. Everyone would die. None of them knew what the reality that Haggar was striving for looked like. All she cared about was her family, nothing else mattered.</p><p>"We must follow her! It's the only way to stop her from destroying everything," Allura shouted. Honerva was about to open the portal! "How much time do we have if she leaves this reality?" Keith asked. </p><p>"You cant go after her! If you defeat her, you have no way to come back and if you take the method she used, you destroy the reality you are in," sounded the voice of Shiro. He was right.</p><p>But if they stayed here, this universe would soon cease to exist. </p><p>"We have a few quintants, but I'm not sure," Allura replied, completely ignoring Shiro.</p><p>"Shiro, we must do this! Otherwise it won't be long and we'll all be dead! We will find a way back," Lance said in a firm voice. Well, at least he hoped they would find a way back. </p><p>The man sighed. He knew as well as the paladins that they had to do it. He just did not want anything to happen to them. "Yes, you are right. Hurry up! I think it's almost time!"</p><p>And indeed, shortly after Shiro finished his sentence, more lightning bolts shot through space, a wormhole-like thing opened and Honerva flew towards it. "Quick, after her!" Voltron followed Honerva with a blatant speed, just in time they reached the wormhole into another reality. </p><p>A whirlpool of colorful lights stretched out before them. With a little distance behind Honerva, which flew through the wormhole without any problems, Voltron fought with turbulences. Keith heard the cries of his teammates through the coms as he tried to suppress them himself.</p><p>The strong magic of the wormhole tore at each one of the lions, tore them apart until they finally separated shortly before they reached the end. </p><p>There was no trace of Honerva, but none of the paladins had enough time to take care of it. Alarm lights flashed red and the penetrating sound of the alarm mingled with the screams.</p><p>Everything was spinning and with rapid speed the five lions were hurled in different directions. The separation from Voltron was probably not completely innocent, after all the thrust helped Keith to follow Shiro and Lotor's generals through the wormhole, although it was actually impossible.</p><p>Keith could no longer hold back a surprised outcry when he saw the ground coming closer and closer at the edge of perception. Trees came in his way, which the big lion simply rolled down. </p><p>With the hard impact the ravenette hit his head on the control desk and shortly after that everything went black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you liked this chapter! This is the prologue and yeah, it´s a bit short, but the next chapters will be longer :3<br/>If you liked it, please leave a comment, that would make me happy :3<br/>And again, english is not my native language so I´m sorry for mistakes, I try my best ^^"</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Glimmer, Adora, Bow and Catra find a crashed lion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet day in Bright moon. It was not long since peace returned to Etheria. Adora, Catra, Glimmer and Bow were in the queen's room. After Catra had also become an important part of the group, and of course Adora's girlfriend, Bow insisted on showing Catra all the nice things she had missed in her time with the Horde. </p><p>And of course this also included a real slumber party. It was far from being in the evening, but they had fun anyway.</p><p>Since their victory, they have spent a lot of time together, relieved to finally be able to enjoy free time and not to waste it on making war plans.</p><p>At least that is what they thought. Because suddenly, out of nowhere, there was a loud bang and lightning shot out of the sky. The whole castle was shaking. Then it became quiet for a moment, as if nothing had happened.</p><p>For a moment, every single one of them thought they had only imagined it. But the attitudes and looks of the others indicated that they too must have heard it.</p><p>After the short silence, which almost broke through Queen Glimmer, a new bang sounded, this time louder. It seemed to have happened near here. Adora immediately jumped up and ran to the window.</p><p>A few meters away from the castle lay the whispering woods. Many trees had been destroyed and smoke was descending into the sky. Something stuck out between the still standing trees, but none of the four could say what it was.</p><p>"Come on! We have to get there!" Adora called and immediately ran towards the exit, closely followed by Catra and finally the other two. Whatever it was, it had caused a lot of damage.</p><p>Once in the forest, it did not take long for the four to arrive at the source of the smoke. In front of them, in the dirt, lay a huge lion. It had a mixture of black and silver, with yellow ornaments and lit up blue in some places. In addition he had huge wings on his back.</p><p>What you might have to say to that, of course it was not a real lion. He was mechanical.</p><p>The eyes of the robot flickered yellow once before they went out, just like the spots that were blue before.</p><p>"What... is.... that????" Bow cried in panic. He had never seen anything like this before! "I don't know... Could it be one of Entraptas' inventions?" You could clearly see Glimmer trying not to lose her temper.</p><p>"No, it doesn't look like it. This machine is not from her, nor have I seen it anywhere else on Etheria." Adora took a step towards the thing, always on alert.</p><p>"Adora, no! What if it kills you?"Catra wanted to pull her back, but her girlfriend gave her a trut-me look, and she let it happen, albeit reluctantly.</p><p>The lion's mouth was a bit open, just enough for someone to pass through. Determined, Adora raised her sword, which she had taken with her. If there really was something in there that wanted to kill her, at least she was prepared.</p><p>"FOR THE HONOR OF GRAYSKULL!"</p><p>A golden light enveloped her and shortly after she was in her princess form She-ra.</p><p>Carefully she groped her way until there was a door in front of her, which she had to open with her sword.</p><p>In front of her was a room, in the middle a chair and around it strange desks. Similar to Mara's ship, but this technology seemed to be much further in the future.</p><p>The room was dimly lit by a red light, probably an emergency light, so she had to look almost twice before seeing the person in the chair.</p><p>They did not move and hung almost lifelessly over the backrest. Probably fainted. Or dead. But Adora hoped for the former.</p><p>She caught a glimpse of the person. She could not see much, because the body was covered by a mainly white armor with red decorations.</p><p>The helmet covered the head but very weakly in the broken visor, Adora could see that it had to be a man.</p><p>She didn't hesitate at all and lifted him up with her hands very easily. Now the princess could see more clearly how demolished and scratched the armor was. The fall had probably not only harmed this Mechanical Lion.</p><p>Carefully, so as not to hurt the young man, Adora climbed out of the lion's mouth again. Her friends were already waiting for her tense.</p><p>Gently she laid the possibly injured body on the ground. Still he seemed to be unconscious. He was breathing, so he couldn't be dead.</p><p>None of them really moved, they just stared at the boy on the grounf. A few seconds passed when suddenly a painfully moan sounded and the stranger slowly opened his eyes. </p><p>With a groan he slowly sat up, coughing and trembling all over his body. It was silent for a moment until he looked around with weak eyes. When his gaze fell on the four in front of him, he opened his eyes in shock, jumped to his feet in spite of the pain and staggered back a few steps.</p><p>His hand swung down to his thigh and shortly after that he held a strange thing in his hand, which turned into a sword. "W-who are you?" He stammered, then cleared his throat and continued speaking in a firmer voice.</p><p>"And... where am I? Where are the others?"</p><p>Adora stepped forward. She noticed the look of the stranger on her sword and when he raised his a little higher, she turned back into her "Adora form" and let the sword sink slowly to the ground.</p><p>For a few seconds the man looked at Adora with big eyes until he too lowered his sword, but still held it firmly in his hand. Distrust, sure. That's probably how anyone would react.</p><p>"We do not want to hurt you. I am Adora. This is Queen Glimmer, Bow and Catra. You are here in Etheria. And who are you?" Said Adora quietly.</p><p>"I'm Keith. Paladin of the Black Lion. I've never heard of Etheria before, so what is Honerva doing here..." He mumbled that last part to himself, probably not supposed to be heared by the others.</p><p>"What are you doing here? How did you get here, and what is this giant lion?" It now gushed out of Glimmer. She was quiet most of the time, but now she wanted answers.</p><p>After all, Etheria might be in danger, who knows what this guy was up to?!</p><p>"Excuse me, of course. What I am doing here I can't answer you, I didn't expect to end up in such a place. I also don't have much time to explain, I have to find the others!"</p><p>Now Keith turned his sword back and let the strange thing that was in his hand disappear as well.</p><p>"No, you are not going anywhere until I get my answers! You can't just show up here and destroy half the forest!" Glimmer demanded. After all, she had a kingdom to defend.</p><p>Keith sighed. It would go faster if he would just quickly explain everything to them instead of discussing it further.</p><p>"Well... So, have you ever heard of Voltron?" Apparently not from their reactions to the lion, but almost everyone in the universe knew Voltron. No matter if only as a fairy tale or as a real creature.</p><p>After their denial, he explained everything. How he and his friends were the paladins of these 5 lions and how they had to protect the universe from the Galra. First Zarkon, then his son Lotor and now Honerva, who wanted to have her family back, which was destroyed by quintessence.</p><p>He told of Allura's supposition that she would travel through the realities until she found one where Daibazaal still existed and her son was far from being an adult.</p><p>To stop her and not destroy all the other realities, Voltron had followed her, and Keith became more and more surprised that they came out here.</p><p>"Wait a minute, so you're just telling us that four more lions crashed here somewhere in Etheria and some crass drug addict lady probably wants to destroy the whole planet???" Bow looked at the paladin with big disbelieving eyes.</p><p>Keith just nodded. "And that's why it's so important that I find my friends! Who knows where they have landed!"</p><p>They were a little astonished that the man in front of them came from another reality. But after what had happened to them in space with Horde Prime and on beast island, they were hardly surprised anymore.</p><p>The paladin pressed a little button on his helmet. "Team? Do you copy? Lance? Pidge? Any of you? Allura? Hunk??" But the only thing he got was static. "Quiznak! They don't answer." He said helplessly. What should he do now??</p><p>He took the helmet off his head and once drove himself through his hair. They were a little longer and raven. </p><p>"I can teleport us to the other princesses and we can ask them if they saw anything. Unfortunately, the only thing we got to see was your crash." said Glimmer.</p><p>So after a short arrangement it was discussed. Glimmer, Adora and Keith would make their way to the other princesses together.</p><p>If they knew anything, the leader would take care of his teammates first, before they would make sure that every Lion was functional again, if they were damaged.</p><p>Glimmer grabbed Keith's and Adora's arm and shortly after that, where they had been standing a moment ago, there was nothing more than a few sparks of glitter.</p><p>"I hope we don't regret helping this guy..." Bow mumbled suspiciously.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here is the first Chapter! I hope you like it :3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Keith, Adora and Glimmer find a member of team Voltron!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Allura noticed after opening her eyes was the red light of the alarm and an annoying beeping. Her vision was blurry and it took her a few minutes to see clear again.</p>
<p>"Quiznak..." whispered the princess softly and sat up. Her arm hurt, apparently she hit it upon the impact. A quick glance out of the front window shocked her.</p>
<p>Was this... water??</p>
<p>Allura looked around a little further and yeah; there was water around the lion. Desperately, the altean tried to turn blue back on but it was useless, she didn't move a bit.</p>
<p>She stand up carefully and walked with slow steps to the exit. There was water in the lions mouth but it wasn't that bad because a heavy metal door kept the water out of the cockpit.</p>
<p>After a few minutes she made it out of her lion. Her armor would protect her until she reached the water surface, but she needed to hurry. Something seemed to be broken and she didn't have much time.</p>
<p>She arrived at the waters surface within a very short time. There was nothing to be seen far away but then she turned around an saw something.</p>
<p>It looked like a huge gate. It glowed and had two big statues of mermaids on each side. Big towers rose from the ground and they looked like shells. Where had Allura ended up here?</p>
<p>Could this be this underwater planet Lance and Hunk had talked about? With the mermaids? But no, this couldn't be. They said the castle was under the water and not on the surface plus Voltron had changed reality, not planet.</p>
<p>The princess swam to the shore of the island, it looked like an island anyways, and got out of the water. </p>
<p>How much time has passed, since they traveled trough the portal?</p>
<p>Were the others okay?</p>
<p>Did they already found each other?</p>
<p>Many questions were buzzing around in her head but she didnt have an answer to any of them.</p>
<p>The altean took off her helmet and let it fall to the ground. She could see her reflection in the water. The bun she made out of her long hair was messy and some strands stood out and were knotted.</p>
<p>She had scratches and a few dark places in her face. That would certainly be bruises later. But she couldnt focus on that. The princess had to find out where she was immediately.</p>
<p>Allura took her helmet and walked along the shore, the gate she had seen was right around that corner. Carefully she glanced around the corner and saw a few people standing there.</p>
<p>They looked like Guards, they all looked the same. They had a turqoise colored chestplate which was covered with fischscales and a blue skirt like thingy. It doesnt seem to be one but she didnt know what it was. They had a weapon similar to a trident.</p>
<p>A few minutes nothing happened but then a girl rose out of the water. She had darker skin, just like Allura herself and blue hair and clothes. Allura could also see that she had a fishtail but transformed it to legs.</p>
<p>"I dont know what this is but it seems to be harmless. Contact Bright Moon anyways, maybe queen Glimmer knows something about it. Tell her it's urgend." she said and then walked through the gate. Two of the guards remained outside of the gate, the rest followed the blue haired girl.</p>
<p>Nothing more happened and so the altean walked forwards. Maybe they could help her.</p>
<p>The guards saw her and directed their trident at her. Allura raised her hands, of course she didnt want to make a bad first impression.</p>
<p>"Who are you and where are you coming from!? Was this your creature that fell from the sky?" One of the guards yelled.</p>
<p>Allura cleared her throat. "I am princess Allura of Altea and yes, that was my lion. I am apologizing if I caused any troubles, that was not my intention behind the crash."</p>
<p>At the word "Princess" the two guards looked at each other and then to Allura again. "We will bring you to Princess Mermista. Dont get any ideas." one of the guards said and the gate opened.</p>
<p>All of the buildings actually looked like giant shells and it was really beautiful, yet somehow abandoned. The guards opened a huge door and behind it was the throne room.</p>
<p>The princess, that seemed to be called Mermista if Allura rememberes correctly, sat on her throne and talked to another guard. "Queen Glimmer could not be reached, but her boyfriend. He informed us that she, Adora and a stranger were traveling around Etheria."</p>
<p>A stranger? Could this be one of my friends, Allura thought to herself.</p>
<p>The guard disappeared and someone nudged the altean forward. "Princess Mermista, we found someone at the gate that wishes to speak with you."</p>
<p>Mermista looked at the white haired woman. Her view showed boredom, her head propped up in her hand. She waited impatiently untill Allura finally spoke.</p>
<p>"I am princess Allura of Altea. It was my lion, that crashed into the ocean and Im sorry for my surprising arrival. My friends and I accidently crashed here. You didnt happen to see them and know where they are now?" she said and hopefully looked at the woman.</p>
<p>"Altea? Never heard of it. Where is this?" The blue haired woman asked and Allura sighed.</p>
<p>"Altea was destroyed more than ten thousand years ago. My Father, King Alfor, was a very popular altean alchemist. Im sure you heared from him before." She was still hopeful. At some point it had to be clear to her what she was talking about and then she could help Allura to find her team.</p>
<p>"Nope, I neither heard of this planet nor of this alchemist. What was that thing that crashed there again? Is it dangerous? I dont want to risk my life again, after all of this is over." Mermista leaned forward and propped her elbows on her knees.</p>
<p>She doesnt look like a real princess but Allura didnt know what was appropriate here and what was not.</p>
<p>"What you saw was the blue lion. It is a part of Voltron. But you heared of this, didnt you?" Slowly, Allura became impatient as well.</p>
<p>Now Mermista sighed. "I have no idea from where you are, what this is or ob you if you are messing with me." </p>
<p>The altean took a deep breath in and out. Stay calm, you dont want to lose your temper. Just as she was about to say something, something in the corner of her eye cought her attention. Sparks of light and glitter flew through the air. </p>
<p>Mermista was still bored and looked to her left, to the thing that happened right now. It seemed to happen more often, she didnt were surprised to see the peopke standing there out of nowhere.</p>
<p>Three people were standing there. Two girls, the one had pink/purple hair and wore a very royal robe with a cape. The other was blond with a ponytal and wore a red jacket.</p>
<p>The third person was...</p>
<p>"Keith! Thank the ancients, you are okay!" Allura called and hugged her friend. Keith was really surprised, he didnt expet to find her here but he returned the hug a little overwhelmed.</p>
<p>"Yes, according the circumstances. Do you know where the others are? Where is your lion, is she still working?" Tha black haired asked.</p>
<p>Again, the princess didnt had a chance to say something.</p>
<p>"How nice, you know each other. Can someone please explain whats going on here?" Mermista said annoyed.</p>
<p>"This is Keith, we found his... lion as it crashed in bright moon and he explained whats going on. We are searching for his team." The pink haired girl explained.</p>
<p>Then she turned around to both paladins. "Im Queen Glimmer of bright moon and this next to me is Adora or She-ra." She said to Allura. "Queen?" Allura asked and bowed.</p>
<p>"O-oh no please dont, its fine! Please dont bow!" The queen stuttered overwhelmed and Allura stand up again. "Im sorry, Im still knew to this..." Glimmer said embarrassed.</p>
<p>"Helloooo, excuse me, I am still here, you are in my castle??" Mermista said and threw her arms in the air. Keit turned around to her.</p>
<p>"Of course. I am Keith, Paladin of the black lion and this, as you may know already, is Princess Allura, Paladin of the  blue lion. We are coming from another reality to stop an evil witch from harming this reality. And vecause of that it has high priority that we find our team."</p>
<p>Apparentltly, it was really hard to speak up because before Mermista could say anything, the door opened.</p>
<p>"My deaaaaarest Mermista. I hope you- oh. Am I interrupting something?" </p>
<p>A man with purple hair and a mustache came in. He looked like a pirate. The guards came after him. "Excuse us princess, we tried to explain to him that you are in an important meeting but he wont listen."</p>
<p>The blue haired woman send the guards away and let the man come in. "This is Sea-Hawk, my extremely entusiastic boyfriend... Sea-Hawk these are sim space warriors from another reality." she intruduced each other boredly.</p>
<p>"Now, that we are a step closer, we should hurry up. Sea-Hawk can you bring Allura to Bright Moon? I cant teleport everyone. Mermista, it would be great if you would go with them, I belive this is important to every rebellion member." The queen said.</p>
<p>Mermista rolled her eyes. "Of course, its not like I have something to do. In my kingdom. As the priness." She stood up. "Fine, lets get it over with."</p>
<p>After the paladins discussed everything, Allura followed the seaman and the princess to a boat at the shore of the island. Keith would continue looking after their team.</p>
<p>Allura leaned over the railing and watched the ocean passing by. She was deep in her thoughts. She truly was in another reality, one that didnt knew of Voltron and the Galra and everything. Did this even exist here? </p>
<p>But she couldnt let go of one question. What was Honera doing here and what would all this led to? Hopefully they could stop this witch...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really hope you liked this chapter. Im sorry for any mistakes I made, I tried my best ^^<br/>I would be happy about some comments! </p>
<p>Have a nice day ^^</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>